¡Suegra insoportable!
by FallyBloody
Summary: Sesshomaru y Kagome querían casarse, pero había un problema, debían pedirle permiso a sus padres. Kagome conocería a la madre de Sesshomaru. ¿Pero podrán soportarse? ¿cómo tomará Irasue la decisión de su hijo? ¿Tratará de perjudicar a la pareja? ¡ Averigüenlo!
1. Prólogo

Aclaraciones:

Bla bla bla - lo que dice el personaje.

_Bla bla bla_ - lo que piensa el personaje

Los personajes no son míos.

* * *

><p><span>¡Suegra insoportable!<span>

.

Bajo un árbol se encontraba la pareja más adorable de todo el Sengoku, ambos estaban tirados en el suelo bajo el árbol sagrado abrazándose de la manera más tierna.  
>Sesshomaru y Aome eran una pareja feliz, ellos estaban pensando en casarse pero había un problema.<p>

-Aome, para que los de mi especie puedan casarse primero hay que pedirles permiso a nuestros progenitores, osea, nuestros padres- explicó Sesshomaru.  
>-Pero... tus padres han muerto.<br>-Mi padre ha muerto- corrigió.  
>-O-osea que tu madre...<p>

Él asintió.

-Pero... ¡¿Porqué no me dijiste que tu madre estaba viva?- preguntó una Aome enojada.  
>-En ningún momento dije que no, además tu no preguntaste- respondió Sesshomaru de manera burlona.<br>-Pe-pero... ¿qué crees que diga de mi?- su voz sonó triste y bajó la mirada.

Sesshomaru rápidamente tomó su mentón para que la chica lo mirara a los ojos, ésta al verlo se fijo en la mirada llena de dulzura que le dedicaba su pareja.

-Tranquila Aome, no dejaré que te insulte o te lastime ¿bien?

Él le sonrió para demostrarle que todo estaba bien. Ella asintió, acercó su rostro al de él y lo besó, Sesshomaru le correspondió de manera dulce y tierna.

-De acuerdo- respondió Aome sonriendo, solo él podía tranquilizarla, solo él podía hacerla sentir protegida, amada, feliz...-Bien ¿Cuándo la veremos?  
>-¿Qué te parece si vamos en... no sé, dos días?- propuso el youkai. Ella asintió sonriéndole ¡Cómo le gustaba su sonrisa!<br>-Esta bien- respondió Aome, luego se levanto del suelo -debo irme, le prometí a mi madre que llegaría a casa antes de que oscurezca.  
>-Bien, por cierto a ella también debemos pedirle permiso.<br>-¿Eh? Pero no puedes cruzar por el pozo...  
>-Encontraré una manera- le sonrió.<br>-Jajaja eres más terco que yo. Bueno, debo irme- se acercó a él para besarlo pero en ese momento Sesshomaru la tomó de la cintura estrechándola contra él.  
>-Creí que no ibas a despedirte- le dijo.<br>-¡Claro que sí! iba a besarte...- contestó muy sonrojada.

Sesshomaru la beso.

-Bu-bueno debo irme- pero el youkai no la soltó, Aome trató de zafarse pero no dio resultado -¡Sesshomaru tengo que irme, suéltame!  
>-Quédate.<br>-¿Eh? Pero...le prometí...  
>-Por favor déjame estar así un minuto- dijo mientras la besaba.<br>-Sessh...  
>-Por favor quédate ¿sí?<br>-Sesshomaru no creo que mi madre dé permiso de casarnos si no me sueltas y me dejas irme- Sesshomaru se alarmó ante esta idea así que la soltó- gracias.

Él también se paró, para poder abrazarla nuevamente.

-Te extrañaré- le susurro al oído.  
>-Pero regreso en dos días- correspondió el abrazo, ella también lo extrañaría.<p>

Efectivamente, por alguna razón su novio estaba muy meloso y no la iba a soltar.

-Pero no quiero que te vayas- comenzó a besarle el cuello.  
>-Prometo que antes de ver a tu madre me abrazaras y besaras todo lo que quieras.<br>-Bien...- dijo resignado, la besó nuevamente para luego soltarla- adiós. Q_ue pena, no quiero que se aleje de mi aunque sea por un minuto, me gusta tenerla en mis brazos-_ pensó.  
>-Nos vemos, te amo.<br>-Yo también.

Aome se marcho a su época.

Luego de verla partir el youkai de cabellos plateados dio media vuelta en busca de Jaken y Rin con la figura de su amada Aome en la mente, esto siempre lo hacía sonreír, ella lo hacía sonreír.

* * *

><p>C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.R.A-!<p> 


	2. Una visita inesperada

A la mañana siguiente, Sesshomaru se encontraba en el pozo devora huesos esperando a su pareja, se sentía nervioso, conocía muy bien a su madre y de seguro trataría mal a su hermosa Aome, a demás del hecho de que nunca visitaba a su madre, aunque estaba seguro de que eso no la molestaba, pero... ¿Qué diría su madre? ¿Le haría algo a Aome? Solo Buda lo sabía, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría que su madre maltratase a _su_ mujer, ni mucho menos que le tocase un solo cabello. Él se lo prometió a Aome y cumpliría su palabra.  
>Un aroma conocido lo sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que suba la vista en dirección al pozo de la aldea. Era el aroma de Aome ¡había vuelo! Sonriendo corrió hasta donde ella para ayudarla a salir del pozo ofreciéndole su mano, en cuanto sintió que ella la tomaba jaló fuerte de su mano para que saliera rápidamente del hueco de madera, en cuanto lo hizo la estrechó contra su pecho mientras le susurraba al oído un "Te extrañe".<p>

-Yo también- respondió Aome sonriendo por el gesto de su novio, como ella le decía.

Sesshomaru rompió el abrazo para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Lista?- preguntó.  
>-Nerviosa- contestó sonrojada sabiendo bien a lo que se refería.<br>-No lo estés, todo saldrá bien.  
>-gracias <em>Ojalá- <em>pensó inquieta -¿Rin y Jaken vendrán con nosotros?  
>-No, los recogeré en dos días aunque ellos ya conocen a mi madre.<br>-¿Enserio?  
>-Sí.<p>

Siguieron conversando mientras que el Daiyoukai de melena plateada tomó a Aome de la mano, algo que ella le enseño, para dirigirse hasta Ah Un.

-¿Iremos en Ah un?  
>-Sí ¿Algún problema?- preguntó sonriendo sensualmente, mientras se acercaba más a su pareja.<br>-Em... no- contestó sonrojada por la cercanía de su novio.  
>-¿O prefieres que te cargue yo mismo?- dijo mientras la abraza por la cintura.<p>

Aome se quedó quieta de nervios estando aún sonrojada. ¿Porqué se ponía así de nerviosa si él era su novio? se daba pena a si misma.

-¡Sesshomaru no juegues ahora!- le reprochó.  
>-¿Quién está jugando "novia"?- le dijo burlona mente para ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.<p>

Le encantaba ser él quien provocaba tanto en su humana, ser él el causante del tono rosado que cubría sus suaves mejillas; pero de igual manera le encantaba el significado de esa palabra que le enseño su novia.

-¡Ya! ¡Se nos hace tarde!- nuevamente funcionó, la hizo radiar, y cómo le encantaba...  
>-Está bien...- la soltó -...sube- dijo mientras le ayudaba a subirse al enorme dragón de dos cabezas.<br>-Gracias.

Aome tomó las riendas de Ah Un. Éste ya estaba volando detrás de su amo. Ambos volaron durante una hora, y cada vez que el tiempo pasaba Aome se ponía cada vez más insegura de lo que podría pasar y es que... ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si antes de ser pareja de Sesshomaru él era frío ¿Era por causa de su madre? ¿Si ella también era fría? ¿Ella también odiará a los seres humanos? ¿La odiará a ella? ¿Estaría poco presentable? Bajó el rostro para observarse así misma, ella vestía su típico uniforme de colegiala ¿La madre de Sesshomaru lo consideraría atrevido? ¿Y si creería que era una cualquiera y la aleja de su hijo? Muchas preguntas agobiaban la mente de Aome. Sesshomaru se preguntaba si algo le sucedía, ya que ella era de hablar mucho y no había dicho una sola palabra desde que comenzaron a volar, eso le preocupaba. Supuso que eran los nervios por conocer a su madre, por lo que no le tomó demasiada importancia. Aunque... ¿Qué perdía con preguntarle? Después de todo se trataba de Aome.  
>Se dió media vuelta para verle la cara, la cual se encontraba gacha.<p>

-¿Ocurre algo?

Aome levantó el rostro para encontrarse con el de Sesshomaru.

-No, no es nada, no te preocupes- respondió con una falsa sonrisa.  
>-¿Segura?- cuestionó inquieto, ya que no le creía ni una sola palabra.<br>-¡Sí! Es sólo que... estoy un poco nerviosa eso es todo.  
>-Ya veo...<br>-Sesshomaru... ¿Cómo es tu madre?- a Sesshomaru le sorprendió la pregunta.  
>-Pues...-no sabía que decirle- Ella es fuerte, aveces es cálida y otras fría, según muchos físicamente somos iguales.<br>-¿Enserio?- él asintió -...¿Crees que le agrade?  
>-... Tal vez.<p>

Dejaron de hablar el resto del viaje. Una hora después, Sesshomaru retomó su lugar delante de Ah Un.

-Sujétate- le advirtió a Aome.  
>-¿Eh?- No entendió lo que quiso decir hasta que...-¡AH!<p>

Sesshomaru y Ah Un se volaron más alto y más rápido, como queriendo atravesar las nubes. Aome tenía la impresión de que se iba a caer del dragón por lo que gritó por un momento pero luego calló al ver que todavía seguía agarrada de las riendas de Ah Un.  
>Luego de que terminara la carrera de los vientos, Aome divisó un enorme lugar, como si de un gran museo histórico se tratase de lo grande, del cual, estaba lleno de gente.<p>

-_¿Serán guardias?_- pensó.

A causa de las nubes y un poco de neblina blanca no pudo distinguir muy bien lo que sus ojos veían, pero los numerosos "garabatos" que alcanzaba a divisar parecían portar armas y se mantenían inmóviles.  
>Ya estando más cerca comprobó que tenía razón, los "garabatos" resultaron ser miles de guardias armados y quietos en la entrada de lo que resultaba ser un palacio. En el medio de la entrada una mujer hermosa de cabellos plateados y mirada seria se hallaba sentada en lo que parecía ser un trono.<p>

-_Es una youkai, debe ser la madre de Sesshomaru_- pensó Aome.

En efecto era youkai, sino ¿Cómo justificar el cabello plateado, el cual era idéntico al de su Sesshomaru? La examinó con la mirada. Sus largos cabellos plateado estaban sujetados a dos coletas altas, las facciones de su rostro eran finas y delicadas, sus labios pintados de violeta. Ojos dorados cual ámbar, en su frente portaba una luna menguante azul, y por último en sus dos mejillas portaba una marca magenta con forma de trueno resaltando así su pálido rostro. Vestía un kimono lila con tapado de piel blanco cubriendo sus hombros. Al verla Aome quedó impactada ¡Era igual a Sesshomaru! ¡Tenía que ser su madre! mismo cabello, mismos ojos, y se podría decir que misma expresión fría, porque aunque Sesshomaru le transmitía emociones con sus miradas tiernas y palabras amorosas, con los demás era frío como el hielo.

Ya estaban en frente a la madre de Sesshomaru, ésta los miraba curiosa.

Aome bajó de Ah Un con ayuda de Sesshomaru, acto que sorprendió a su madre ya que su hijo no era tan "caballero" con los demás y menos con los humanos, claro está, entonces... ¿Porqué su hijo traía con más frecuencia a humanos a su palacio? ¿Quién era la hermosa joven humana que lo acompañaba? ¿Porqué actuaba amable? Pero por sobre todo ¿A qué venía? Luego de tres minutos de puro silencio incómodo, La youkai habló.

-Sesshomaru, pero que sorpresa el que hallas venido a visitar a tu madre.  
>-<em>¿Sorpresa? ¡¿Ella.. no sabía que íbamos a venir?<em>- pensó Aome un tanto enojada con Sesshomaru, pero hablaría después con él.  
>-Dime hijo ¿Quién es esta humana que te acompaña? ¿Vas a comértela?- preguntó tranquilamente causando escalofríos en Aome.<br>-Ella es Aome, mi pareja.  
><strong><br>C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.R.A**


	3. La furia de Irasue

Lo primero que creyó, fue que era una especie de broma, pero luego recordó...

_Su hijo jamás bromeaba._

Tenía un mal precentimiento ¿Porqué su hijo diría algo así? dió un paso adelante para encontrarse con los ojos de su hijo, un fuerte mareo la invadió al confirmar que su hijo no mentía, pues en sus ojos había determinación y sinceridad. No podía creerlo, abrió los ojos con cierto asombro y con dificultad apenas pronunció.

—¿Có... cómo?

—Ésta mujer que me acompaña se llama Aome, y es mi pareja.

_Mi pareja, Mi pareja._

Perdió la noción del tiempo con ambos ojos en blanco. Ella jamás en su vida creyó que su cuerpo se helaría por completo, en ningún momento pestañó, su corazón que imaginó inexistible dejó de latir. En su cobeza sólo razonaban _las_ palabras, dos malditas palabras la dejaron impactada y sin habla.

_Mi pareja, Mi pareja._

Ésa humana ¿su pareja?

Dos minutos de silencio fué suficiente para que Irasue saliera de su estado de shock.

sólo parpadeó un par de veces, para luego ver furiosa cómo su hijo le tomaba de la mano a esa maldita humana.

—_¡Descarada! ¡humanos malditos! ¡cómo se atreven!— _pensó con puro odio y rencor Irasue, que ahora se encontraba con el seño fruncido y a medio transformarse, se trató de controlar, pero lo que oyeron sus oídos era demaciado para ella _—Primero Inu No Taisho, ¡y ahora Sesshomaru!_— pensó, para luego decir, o más bien gritar —¡Maldita sea Sesshomaru! ¡añoraba que consiguiera pareja y me traicionas trayéndome a esta humana!— dijo señalando despectivamente a Aome.

Sesshomaru se caracterizaba poor ser el yooukai más fuerte y velóz de todo Sengoku, aparte del más frío, pero no sólo su padre le enseñó a pelear, sino también su madre, ella era la youkai más fuerte que el mundo haya conocido, por eso fue la elegida para casarse con Inu No Taisho, por ella heredó su carencia de sentimientos, claro de ambos padre obtuve su inigualable fuerza, su madre era incluso más fuerte que él. Con un rápido e inevitable movimiento, su madre tomó el cuello de Aome, alejándola rápidamente de él.

Sesshoamru jamás permitiría que le hagan daño a su Aome, pero su madre era mil veces más rápida que él, apenas pudo parpadear al darse cuenta que ya no tenía la mano de Aome agarrada a la suya.

—Te volviste lento... Sesshomaru.

Buecó con la mirada a su madre, y al encontrarla con sus garras ensima de Aome corrió para alcanzarla, al mismo tiempo oyó a su madre decir

—Te perdoné cuando trajiste a esa niña... ¡pero ésto es demaciado! ¡La mataré y no vuelverás a mostrar tu cara por este lugar!

Antes de que Irasue matara a Aome con sus manos, Sesshomaru la alcanzó y las separó con rapidéz, mientras se ponía delante de Aome, en posición de pelea. Estaba furiozo, no sólo espantó a Aome, ¡casi la mata! jamás le perdonaría a su madre algo así.

—¡Escuchame bien! No tocarás un sólo cabello de Aome. Antes de hacerle algo tendrés que pelear conmigo. Desde un inicio supe que odiarías esta idea madre...

Al ser separada de esa humana por su propio hijo los rojos ojos de Irasue cambiaron a los auténticos dorados de antes y sus garras de achicaron. En cuanto oyó el escalofriante grito de su hijo pidiéndole que lo escuchara se calmó apenas y la sorpresa se hizo presente al verlo ahí. En posición de pelea, protegiendo a esa humana.

_La enfureció más_.

Pero aún así, oyó lo que su hijo le quería decir.

—¡Pero no te perdonaré que hayas tratado de matar a Aome!

Por un momento Irasue sintió que su mundo de tranquilidad se derrumbó sobre sus hombros y se rompió al tocarlos. Tragó saliba, el hecho de que su hijito la odiaba le daba miedo y la ponía triste.

Siempre fue así de sensible son respecto a su hijo. Él fue y será la única razón para demostrar sus emociones, ya sea con palabras o con actos; porque sabía que nada podían decir sus ojos. Siempre le dijeron lo mismo, y siempre tuvo miedo de que lo mismo le pasara a su Sesshomaru, pero en ese instante, vio odio en sus ojos únicamente.

No podía creer semejante alboroto por una simple humana, seguro era un capricho para su hijo, y cuando creyó todo perdido, un brillo de esperanza brotó en su pecho, lo cual la hizo conreír de lado, y eso sólo significaba algo...

—_Tengo un plan._

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.R.A


End file.
